The present invention relates to an electric vacuum cleaner, and particularly to an electric vacuum cleaner including a cyclone style dust collector.
This kind of electric vacuum cleaner including a cyclone style dust collector is so arranged that an inverted cone type cyclone tubular body is formed in a pending manner from above a dust collection space, that an exhaust tube is formed in a pending manner from above the cyclone tubular body at a central portion of the cyclone tubular body, and that air containing therein dust which has been introduced into the dust collection space is whirled within the dust collection space so that relatively large pieces of dust are separated from the flow of air. Air which has been separated from dust is introduced into the cyclone tubular body, whirled within the cyclone tubular body, and separated from minute pieces of dust which are accumulated at a lower portion of the cyclone tubular body while air which has been separated from minute pieces of dust is introduced through the exhaust tube to the exterior of the dust collection container (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1993/176871).
However, a sufficient whirling distance (axial directional length of the dust collection space) was required in the above arrangement for the purpose of separating minute pieces of dust and of making them accumulate at the lower portion of the cyclone cylindrical body so that the length of the dust collection space became long which led to the problem of a large-sized arrangement of the dust collector.